


The Rescue

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes an offer Draco can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

**Title:** The Rescue  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge: False Bravado  
 **Pairing:** Draco, Pansy, Harry/Draco implied.  
 **Summary:** Harry makes an offer Draco can't refuse.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Rescue

~

“So Potter saved you?”

Draco shrugged. “I could’ve saved myself.”

“From Fiendfyre?” Pansy sniggered. “That’s bravado talking.”

“It’s not.” Draco frowned. “Potter simply has a ‘saving people’ thing. He probably wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he wasn’t rescuing someone every few minutes.”

“But it wasn’t just anyone.” Pansy smirked. “It was _you_. What you should ask yourself is why.”

“Probably feels guilty.”

“Or he likes you.”

“Or maybe,” Potter said from behind Draco, “I think I can save you.”

“If it were me,” Pansy whispered as she walked by, “I’d let him.”

Draco thought he just might.

~


End file.
